


Master

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: The thing about the dynamic… he tends to know what it is you need… even when you don’t
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 44





	Master

You were laid out on the bed. Your naked body was spread out before his eyes and your arms and legs were tied to the bed posts. A simple transfiguration spell making the bindings that held you in place.

The Master drew lazy patterns along your sore bum traveling up your spine. His fingers along your flesh creating goose-bumps in their wake. It was always like this with him. Had been since the two of you had gotten together just after the war

In the aftermath of everything, during all of the trials it was the one place he felt that he had any kind of control. For you, it felt like some sort of penance for all the things you had done. For all intents and purposes, within the strictest guidelines you two had agreed on you belonged to Draco Malfoy and he belonged to you. Eventually, you suspect, that this will either come to a natural end or it will blossom into something so much more.

Draco watched you spread out on the bed and felt his cock harden against his trousers. It’s been years that he’s been with the beautiful goddess before him and even now, he considers himself to be lucky she had ever even approached him in the Great Hall. He had thought that he had lost her after that night. He had worried she had died as he hadn’t heard from her in months. The sight of her during the Final Battle had been a relief. The fact that she sought him out after the fall of the psychotic mad-man a blessing he’d never considered. Then, yet another sea of darkness in his life, she had come to him again and this time…. She had gifted him with her submission.

Over the years it had transformed into this. A Master/Pet relationship.

Draco had moved so that he was leaning over you and you could feel his cock thick and hard against your thigh as his hands massaged your thighs. You allowed yourself to relax into his touch and before you realized it he had shoved two fingers deep into your pussy pulling a groan of delight from your lips as your body shook against his.

“Tell me Pet,” his voice echoed in your ear, his hot breath against your ear pulling a needy whimper from you, “Do you think you’ve had enough?”

All you can do is sigh, there’s a part of you that craves this. The last few weeks have been intensely stressful and have been hard when it comes to school and when it comes to work…. Your family life has been stressful and, really, all you needed was a release. A release that the Master was being kind enough to provide you with right now.

But was it enough? You weren’t sure and so your soft sight was all that you could do.

Draco watched you, his beautiful pet, and he realized that you needed more. It had been a long time since you had needed this kind of release. You were so much stronger than anyone ever gave you credit for and as such you had convinced yourself that you were not allowed to cry. It was your way of showing strength in a such a male dominated field. You needed the tears… tears that had not arrived.

Closing his eyes, Draco took a breath and braced himself… this was something you needed and as your Master he was happy to give you what you needed but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a small part of his heart that broke at the fact that you needed this to begin win .

The sharp sting of the Masters hand on your bare skin makes you whimper. For a moment, you’re surprised but it occurs to you that the Master must see something that you don’t… with that thought comes the realization that you are still holding onto your pain and the frustrations of this week…

His fingers are pumping in and out of you as his hand falls on your ass at different intervals, not letting you find the rhythm in which his hand fell.

His fingers curled within you, hitting that spot inside of you that only he could reach, Making you whimper as he cured his fingers against it. You were tempted to bite back the cry of pleasure but it flew past your lips without permission and you could feel your weals begin to clench around his fingers as the pleasure shook your body.

His fingers left your soaking pussy and you felt as he pinched your sensitive cit. You moaned at the sensation and were rewarded with his soft praise, “That’s it my Pet…. Let yourself go.”

“Master please…” you whispered, desperate for more of him, “Please fuck me…”

“Is that what you need?”he asks and you whine wantonly at the idea.

He chuckles and you feel him move behind you. The binds that have you spread out are loosened a moment later and you worry that, perhaps, you weren’t going to get something more, When he removes the bindings around your ankles you turn to look at him and just as you’re about to ask what he’s doing, he puts a finger to your lips, “Remember, you agreed to trust me.”

Nodding your head, you watch as he undoes both of the ties around your wrists before he uses a spell to tie the two lengths that had been holding your ankles with the ones that had been holding your wrists.

“On your knees Pet,” the Master demands of you and you immediately do as asked. Lifting yourself up, hands below your chest and your knees up on the bed, you spread them out so that he had a perfect view of your soaked slit. So that he he only had t press his hips to yours and press forward in order to take you.

You watched as he took the bindings that had been lengthened and wrapped them around the post before looping them down and tying them around your wrists again. This time, there were two sets of fabric tied to your wrist. The Master inspected them and when he seemed content with them, he moved away from you. You turned your head to follow him but he clicked his tongue and you snapped your eyes back towards the beautifully upholstered headboard of his bed.

The silence in the room became its own form of foreplay. The longer that it took for the Master to take you the more desperate your body became. You forced yourself to focus on the headboard and not the ache between your legs, knowing instinctively that if you searched for a release he would make you wait longer.

You had been so focused on the headboard and keeping yourself from moving, you didn’t notice he had neared you until the thick head of his cock was running through your slit.

You quickly inhaled a gasp of breath as you felt him line himself up behind you.

He pushed himself inside of you pulling a desperate whimper from you and he moved the tip of his head through your folds a few more times. Each time he bumped against your clit, you felt yourself desperate to loose yourself around him.

You were so desperate for him, your walls squeezing around just the idea of of him and you were about to beg him to just fuck you when he finally slipped into you.

“Draco!”his name fell from your lips and you didn’t even care that it was his name and not his title but he did. The way that his hand wrapped around your hair as he pulled your head back told you as much.

But it also had the side effect of being everything you needed. Your body arched uncomfortably as he fucked into you from behind. He slammed himself into you. His hips crashing against your ass over and over. His other hand moved so that his fingers were playing with your clit.

The Masters fingers danced along your clit as he continued his thrusts and you felt yourself squeeze around him as your orgasm neared closer. The pleasure of everything made you want lean up, so that you were basically in his lap but the ties kept you from doing so. Wrapping the material around your hands you leaned forward and pressed your ass further in the air as he continued to pull your hair and before you realized it you could feel the wetness on your cheeks.

The way that the Master controlled you, controlled your body… the way that he took care of you had given you the relief that you needed and you let the tears fall as you felt a tightness in your chest, that you hadn’t realized was there, release you.

The realization that this was all his doing… that he could read you well enough to know exactly what you needed was enough to push you to your orgasm but - you hadn’t been given approval to come yet….

“Master,” you panted out,

“You can come Pet,” he growled in your ear and you allowed yourself to come around him. He continued to pump himself into you as you milked him before he let himself go inside of you.

You felt Draco spill himself in you and that alone released all of the stress that you could feel within your body.

As you both came down from your orgasms, you felt Draco slip out of you. He moved to the front of the bed where he undid first one, then the other wrist restraints. He slipped into the bed with you as you fell down from your own high and he pulled you to him, tucking you into his side.

“Rest, my Pet,” he told you as he kissed you forehead.


End file.
